Nothing is normal anymore
by CandyDragons
Summary: Summers finally here for Sabrina, finding a cave with slight worth gets her to want to explore deeper, but a misstep may have led her to a whole different dimension that changes her life forever. Please review, thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just to let you know this is my first Fanfic Soo pwease don't hate... And make sure your over 13 i don't wanna break little children also please review if u would have any ideas or anything just let me know, Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: The mirror **

It was a normal day for Sabrina she had a younger friend named Samantha. "The funny thing is that they're names made them seem like sisters" Sabrina would alway think of that and chuckle after. Usually after school Sabrina and Samantha would go to this cave they found and would love to explore more but they had school and the homework it was to much and they didn't have much time."DUDE!" Samantha yelled "What now?!" Sabrina answered a little bit annoyed. "We have to get going before it gets dark, and you know i hate coming home late, mostly because I'm hungry but thats not the point!" Samantha said worried." Just a bit longer please and I made a promise to my friend i would explore more so i could show him better around." Sabrina said with big puppy eyes. Her brown eyes would sparkle with the moonlight. "Fine, 5 more minutes" Samantha said looking at the wall and rolling her eyes. After finely those unending 5 minutes passed she shouted "ITS TIME LETS GO BEFORE I DIE OF HUNGER" scaring the crap out of Sabrina, it scared her so much she punched Samantha but missed only inches. "Anyways lets get going before you try to kill me again" Samantha said staring at her with a look that said "bitch please". They started walking after they got out they would always have scratches and bruises but they never really cared as long as they were out alive.

**Next day at school**

"Hey gals" a familiar voice said. "Hey Gabe, how was studying?" Samantha said with a grin on her face. "Eh...Not so good i studied as hard as I could but ended up falling asleep, guess i can get bored of anything" he chuckled after "What about you two? Was it fun studying?" Sam (to lazy to right the entire name sorry) started to laugh "It actually was good on the other had Sabrina is still studying that test at the moment" she said with a big smile that made her look like she was a Physcopath "SHHHHHHH guy's trying to study here!" Sabrina said concentrated on her book. After the test Sabrina was looking at the clock hoping school would end. "Just a few seconds"she whispered to herself. The bell rang and the teacher the kids could go. Gabe started screaming "WOOOO HOOOOOO VACATIONS HERE MOTHERFUCKERS! Sam laughed at Gabe letting tears drop of laughter. "Guys hurry up and lets head to they cave we don't have ALL day you know!" After Sabrina said that Gabe and Sam both nodded and they ran to the beautiful cave that would sparkle in the day. When they entered Sabrina forgot there was a huge hole near the entrance and fell in it. She screeched in pain but got up seconds after. She was dusting her pants then a random light was glowing she thought it was the sun but after she opened her eyes it led her to a weird room "Yo guys come down here u wouldn't believe me unless u saw it" she yelled trough the hall. You could hear two people saying "oohhff" and walking towards her. "Is that a mirror?" She asked confused. "It seems like it" Gabe responded surprised. As Sabrina walked close to it Samantha said "Dude be careful it could be dangerous". Sabrina turned around "what the fuck dude?! Its a mirror? What could be so dangerous about it?!...Jeeezzz?!". "Fine if you die don't say i didn't warn ya!" As Sabrina walked slowly towards it she could see trees, green tall trees it seemed night there. Sabrina decided to touch the glass when she did her finger got sucked and the glass look like water. "She's getting sucked!" Gabe yelled as he tried to pull her. "HELP ME!" He screamed at Samantha as she was staring shocked she soon snapped out of it and started to pull. When they both looked at Sabrina she was gone as Gabe was sucked along with Samantha. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2 is here! maybe i could post 2 chapters a day cuz i have all the time (for now ;-;)**

**anyways back 2 tha story ;O**

**Chapter 2: Music in a Forest**

As Sabrina fluttered her eyes open she heard music "I have gone insane, how can i hear music in a forest?!". As Sabrina Quietly started standing up she had a lot of head ache. She saw her friends in deep slumber so she decided to check it out alone. as she carefully crawled on her knees and hands like a cat she could hear the music getting closed. She finely saw where it was coming from."Is that guy floating?!" she thought to herself but grind evilly. She could see pointy ear and sharp teeth."Don't panic its just a vampire!, if I panic i can attract it." she thought she soon looked down to her left. There was a rock. She could use as a distraction to attack the cute vampire. Marshall lee was peacefully playing his guitar he could hear heart beats but he didn't really care it was probably just a bunch of squirrel. he then heard a load noise "huh?, Who's there?" he chuckled after "I know its you Fi, you know you cant scare me" he said with a smile. "Fi? you can come out now..." but no answer. As Sabrina stared carefully he finally turned around. "Fi?" he said a little worried after that he got yanked to the floor and pinned by two peach hands with blue nail polish "WHAT HOW DIDN'T I HEAR IT?!". He looked up and saw a girl. She had a low braided ponytail with bangs like Fionna but she had Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she actually wore glasses with skinny jeans and a blue with purple shirt that had long sleeves with a hood she had black converse and a small bag that didn't seem full she also had this gold headband with cat ears,"She was really pretty." he thought with a smile. "I want you to tell me where I am!" she asked rudely. Marshall only chuckled. "Who is this guy?!, I cant show fear! his eyes seem to be able to look in my soul and see my darkest fears! I must stay sable, cant seem weak to this nutthead...". She looked at him straight in the eyes "Whats so funny?!". "Nothing really, it just surprised me how a girl that isn't Fionna got me on the floor with out me wanting." he said with a grin. Sabrina became furious and punched him. "AGHH , My cheek meat!, WTF?! he hissed. "Now tell me where i am dude!" she said angry "For starters this 'dude' has a name and its called Marshall lee, second Welcome to the land of Aaa and third could you get off of me unless u wanna stay like this but close and enjoy it?" he said with his famous cute grin. Sabrina blushed she could feel the heat on her cheeks but laughed after "Are you serious?! you're kidding me right?! how old are you?!". He looked at her with a surprised face but grind after "Well sins you asked I'm over a thousand years old but seem 16, and what with the angry face? u look cute when you're mad" She got so mad she got a rock but then remembered she brought Samantha and Gabe with her "shit, I forgot about them" she soon stood up and left Marshall on the floor. He soon floated back up and grabbed his axe bass and went after her. "Hey were are you going?!" he asked boringly "I'm going to get my friends who'm i brought accidentally, and left them sleeping on the cold floor"she said walking faster trying to avoid him but remembered he could float "Ugh, Fuck now this guy is gonna stalk me hopefully he wont bite me" she thought. "doesn't surprise me u left them on the cold floor" he chuckled "What?!" "you heard me, now you better hurry before they get eaten by other vampires" he teased. "What?!" she started running with tear swelling in her eyes "Please be okay!" she said repeatedly. She finally got there hugging them making them wake up. "Oohmygoodness you guys are okay" She said crying. She heard a huskily voice laughing " haha, you actually believed that? Kitty, I'm the only Vampire here the also call me the Vampire king" he said tuning his bass. Sabrina stood up turned around walked to marshal with her bangs hiding her face, she had a smile soon after she punched Marshall in the guts and her smile became a frown "dafuq girl?!" he said falling to his knees. "That's what you get for lying horribly to me!, Jerk!" She then saw Marshall coughing blood "I-I'm s-s-sor-ry , I-I di-didn't mean it" she said worried but the saw that grin she saw earlier "So you do care little kitty, huh?" as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "OUCHH, WTF?!" Marshall yelled he looked up and saw a girl with rocks in her hand she had blue skinny jeans like Sabrina's, She had a shirt that had a cupcake her hair was light brown with pink highlights, red converse. The other dude had Quiff brown hair black jeans, white shirt and a cyan jacket with the zipper open he also had black converse like Sabrina. Samantha Threw another rock this one was sharp and it had cut Sabrina's cheek the it hit Marshall "Tell you're friends to stop trying to kill me!, I cant die dumbasses!, I'm a vampire!" he hissed "Drop the rocks peeps" Sabrina said looking at the "Fine' both said and dropped the rocks. Sabrina felt something drip on her hand she noticed it was red, she lifted her hand to her cheek. "Blood, Ohh Noo!" she looked at Marshall immediately she gazed into his eyes, he seemed hungry for blood she slowly crawled away. "RUN!" She yelled as she got up and started running with Gabe and Samantha in front of her she was relieved she still had her bag on and not back there she looked behind and she saw Marshall coming then when she look in front she just went threw poison ivies she got cuts every where and now she was the prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here ummaglubbbbb eheh, enjoy :3**

**Chapter 3: The prey**

As Sabrina ran through the poison ivies she saw an opening and ran out of there she felt pain everywhere. It was that moment if she stopped running she'll die. she was crying. "NOW!" as she looked back Marshall Lee was on the floor as her two best friends had saved her. "Hurry, we don't have much time he's gonna wake up!" Samantha said jumping out of the bushes along with Gabe. Marshall woke up and ran again. "OhHf" Sabrina looked behind and saw Gabe on the floor she ran to him and helped him up. She smiled to see he was okay. As they kept running something got hold of Sabrina's leg and as she got yanked and pinned to a tree, she saw it was Marshall. "I can smell you're fear little kitty" he said with a demon voice as Sabrina started crying and yelling for her life. "Screams wont help you're friends left you and now I can enjoy this kitty for the night." he whispered in her ear as she got shivers up her spine. "Wh-what a-are yo-you going to do t-to me?" she said crying. She could feel his evil grin, no it wasn't the one she saw earlier, this one was different, it felt evil and demon like. This time she was truly afraid of him. She soon felt kisses on her neck it was enjoyable but she couldn't enjoy it not now not ever after this night "Am I gonna get raped, would I die after how would I date any guys after this, could I even get married?" all those questions went trough her mind as a stranger that seemed nice was doing this against her will."Pl-please st-stop" she whispered. "Why little kitty? I thought this would be fun?" he smiled and looked at the girl. She was scared yet brave. She had cuts everywhere. "What am I doing?!, for a joke I passed the line, I injured a girl I thought it would be funny" he thought. Marshall let go of Sabrina and fell to his knees. He suddenly stood up and hugged the frighten girl as she she gasped " I'm so so-sorry, i thought it would be a funny joke but- he got cut by Sabrina "WHAT?! THIS WAS A JOKE?! ME RUNNING FOR MY LIFE LIKE A RABBIT AND YOU CHASING ME LIKE A WOLF?! WHAT SICK PERSON ARE YOU?! "Look I-I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it, Let me take you to my house and get you cleaned up after that we'll go to the Candy Kingdom" he said in her ears gently "You promise you wont hurt me?" She asked shyly. "Yes, I promise cross my heart hope to die" he said raising his right hand while his right one crossed his heart. "Wait did you say Candy Kingdom?" she asked shocked "Yeah, Gumbutt can get you checked up and see if you didn't shatter any bones" as he said picking her up bridal style. "Uhm... Okay" she said with a smile. She looked down and saw everything but was a little uncomfortable so she started to move. "Could you cut it off?" he asked annoyed "Yeah, just let me do som-" Marshall lost his grip and Sabrina slipped his arms out. "OMG, OMG, OMG HAAAAAA! she screeched as she was soon gonna fall to her death she could already hear he bones shatter as tears would fall out of her eyes. "so this is how i would die?" she thought to herself Marshall was inches away of her hand but was hit by incoming branches and was to late. She had reached the ground."KITTYYYY!"he yelled, he landed and saw her on the ground as he fell to his knees and hugged the girl. "No, No, No, No, No! she can't die, Not like this!, NOOOOOOO!"

**next chaper coming tomorrow, hope you guy's like the story and pls review, THX CYAAA my little cookies xP**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter is here yay? lol anyways pls review and let the story begin! Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 4: Red rose petals **

**Marshall's POV**

He placed his head on her chest. He could still hear her heart beat. he could hear the slow deadly rhythm. "I have to bring her to Gumbutt or she'll die!". As he picked her unconscious body from the cold ground and flew to The Candy Kingdom as fast as he could "Common little kitty, hold on please I- I Need you!" He yelled in the night sky as they were approaching "Its funny how we met silly kitty, you are an adventure I need to discover so please stay little Kitty... Please" he said not to laud.

**General POV**

Marshall finally arrived to the castle as he flew in Gumball's lab "Gumbutt!" Marshall yelled then looked at the girl. "I told yo-, OH dear!" Gumball said shocked after looking at the girl in Marshall's arms. Gumball then threw a bunch of stuff on the ground to make space for the girl "Place her here" Gumball said looking at Marshall. Marshall only nodded and gently placed her on the table. "What did you do to her?!" Gumball said after hearing her heart beat very slowly. "I didn't, she, she just fell out of my arms while I was bringing her to my house" Marshall said stressed and sweaty. "YOU WHAT?!" Gumball said shocked. He soon started to take her shirt off "WTF ARE YOU DOING?!" Marshall said angry while grabbing his shirt and holding him high. "Just... making sure... she ...got air..." he said through gasps. Marshal let go of him and he turned and plugged her on a machine with a monitor that read her heart beat "beep...beep...beep" Marshall soon disappeared. "That Jerk" Gumball thought.

**Marshall's POV**

"I have to find this girls friends before they're dead" he thought. He flew to Fionna's and Cake's house. "FIONNAAA,CAAKKEE!" he yelled. he then saw a white cat with coffee brown dots and a bow around her neck stretching down this stairs with a girl dressed in a blue skirt and light blue shirt white knee socks a green back pack, marry jeans and a bunny hat. "Classic Fionna, weird they were ready though" he thought. "You guys I need your help, I kinda endangered some guy and a girl, and almost killed a girl, she's at Gumbutt and i thought you ladies could help me find that girls friends" he said scratching his the back of his head. he then saw Cake's tail get all frizzy "Sweet jesus what have you gotten yourself into now u better not hurt Fi after all of this is over!" Cakes said with Big eyes "Relax Cake i just need to find them before its to late now hurry!, I don't have all day" he said flying out

**Cake's POV**

"He better not have killed any of those innocent souls or I'm going to scratch those red creepy eyes out of his head" Cake thought she soon heard some voices yelling as she looked down she saw a girl with light brown hair and a guy with quiff brown hair. "Marshall are those the two kids you mentioned to find? he looked down and said "Yeah pretty much, they're not really kids but what eves." after that cake made a huge paw and caught of them and placed them on her back "There you go sugars now hold on tight, this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

**Gabe's POV**

"After this weird huge cat picked Samantha and me up I couldn't Stop staring at this girl, all i could clearly see is that she had blond hair because her bangs where blond like the sun and she had this cute bunny hat, I couldn't stop staring at her." After Cake brought us to a place where it smelled like Candy surprising really. We were led by these so called 'banana guards' to Gumball's lab. Its funny how its still dark outside. When we finally got to his lab as we were discussing about where Sabrina could be and that she wasn't with that Marshall guy. after we got introduced to 'Prince Gumball' he brought us to Sabrina, she was on a table and she was plugged to a heart monitor, how did they manege to get the needle in her vein last time her mom wanted a blood check she almost killed the nurse."What happened to her?!" "Well I kinda dropped her while we where flying to my place." he said floating with his bass. I would chop his head off with that thing. "You what?! Fucking bitch!" Samantha yelled. "Hey! watch the language cupcake..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys chapter 5 is here and hope you guys enjoyyy**_** :)**

**General POV**

After that, the bunny girl walked in "Where was she the whole time?" Gabe thought suspiciously, she walked in with her cat who was...well, looked a bit normal." "PG these are all human like me?" She asked excitedly" as she looked at Gabe, blushing. But he got nervous and looked out of the window "Weird its still night, it seem that what was like a whole night was only two hours. "Hey Prince Gumball, what time is it?" Gabe asked as PG looked at his pink watch "Its 10:30." "Okay ,thanks" I said walking to the window. "She was something special, Those blue eyes they're so perfect" Gabe thought. Fionna decided to walk to Gabe everyone could see Fionna blushing. Gabe looked at her but soon snapped out of her gaze "Ex-excuse me sorry for not introducing myself but I'm Gabe whats yours little bunny who'm kept hopping away?" Gabe said as Fionna giggled "Its Fionna, my name is Fionna" she said with a smile "Fionna, huh?"he smiling while Fionna blushed like a tomato. While he was gazing at the beauty of Fionna his smile became a frown soon after he saw Sabrina on that table. "How did she survive the fall?" Marshall asked "Fall?!, you mean you dropped her?!" Samantha said walking towards him. "Well I did mention it earlier and I didn't really dro-" he was cut off by a slap "You are a fucking asshole! How dare you drop her after you tried raping her?!" After that sentence every one went quiet and stared at Marshall lee. You could hear Cake's tail frizz up like electricity. "You what?" Fionna yelled killing the silence "Well it was kinda a joke but gone horribly wrong." "You kept chasing her after she ran through poison ivies, and after that she helped Gabe standing up after he tripped and you took that advantage and pulled her leg giving ever more pain then you pinned her against a tree kissing and licking her neck while she cried her guts out! I went to get help with Gabe but after we came back both of you were gone?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING JOKE IS THAT?!" Samantha yelled across the room. "I would put you in the dungeon but I cant unless the girl applies charges on Marshall." Gumball said who tried not to laugh. After that Fionna punched him. "Whats with everyone punching me its been like sins the kitty attacked me by surprised asking where she was" he said with a grin. Everyone went quiet, as a phone began to ring. Samantha went for the phone in Sabrina's bag "Hello? Oh hey Mrs Gomez yeah Sabrina's fine she's just taking a shower, Oh okay sure I'll tell her after she comes out, yes she can stay with me, My mom also went but left a lifetime supply of food, Well okay see you another time and have fun with you're trip to Hawaii, Goodbye." After that she closed the IPhone and look around "What?, i do this all the time now I just hope Sabrina will be okay" Samantha said sadly. "And Marshall, her name isn't kitty its Sabrina" Samanthe rolled her eyes

**Hours later**

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up with a little pain on my back but felt great all I could really remember was falling when I slipped out of his grip I still wonder how I survived.

-Flash Back-

"So this is how I would die" I said to myself softly as I was falling I saw the vampire trying o catch me but failed because of the incoming branches I turned and soften my landing by grabbing one of those tree branches and fell. Seconds later I heard the vampire yelling kitty. Then everything went black again.

-End of Flashback-

As I stood up i felt cold and looked down. "wheres my shirt?!" but shut my mouth immediately as I searched desperately for my shirt and bag. I found them and put on my shirt as I slowly walked out mostly because that vampire guy was there and i didn't wanna be near him after what happened. Then I saw this guy who was pink?! "This is a weird dream or nightmare maybe both just gotta walk faster as I trip again, WHATS WITH THE TRIPPING, JEEZZ AM I MENT TO WEAK UP SOMEONE I NEVER TRIPPED THIS MUCH IN MY LIFE, why now?!" As I stood up and walked I felt someone follow me it was creepy but i didn't see anyone behind so I started running as I got out of the gates... "FREEDOM!" I screamed and ran trough a forest of pink trees. Then I decide to stop and feel the fresh Night breeze the son was gonna come up soon. As I open my eyes I scream and fall but this time got cached. I put an angry face "So now you actually catch me?!" " Hey at least you're alive" His huskily voice said... "Let me take you to my cave and I'll try and fix your near death experience? deal?" he said with his cute grin. I rolled my eyes "Fine but hurry up the sun is coming and it seems you're able to burn" I said with a grin. He chuckled and picked me up but this time I'm going to hug him tightly so I won't die. I wish the sun could come up faster so he could burn.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter** 6 is here! enjoy :)**_

**Marshall's POV**

She was hugging me tightly but didn't seem scared at all. Something I would yet would't expect. As she still hugged me I decided to return the favor. I heard her gasp I don't know if I hugged her tightly or if she enjoyed it and gasped. "Where here" as I gently placed her on the ground. "Thanks, and sorry if I hugged you tight I was cold but I realized it was you" She laughed as Marshall chuckled. She seems as innocent as Fionna but yet different. "So are you gonna invite me in? I'm getting a little bored of you staring at me the whole time" She said grinning evilly. "Uhm... yeah its just u got me hypnotized, seems like you like to do it allot huh? Not surprised." he chuckled while walking to his front door "Hey! wait up" as she ran after him. "By any chance do you have any food?" she asked nicely as possible just for a free meal. "Yea but only apples, Strawberries and some cherry jam" He look at her she seemed disappointed. "I would love to have some Strawberries" She said happily. he only chuckled opened the door and went to his fridge.

**Sabrina's POV**

After he was heading to the fridge I saw this couch it seemed so comfortable so I decided to throw myself on it. I fell back first next thing I noticed is that I couldn't breath and I rolled on the floor still unable to breath "Mar-Marshall le-lee I whispered but sins he had ultra hearing power things he rushed and tried to help "What do I do?!" he kept repeating a little loud. As he got a dirty look on his face I knew he was gonna take advantage and gave me mouth to mouth. I dint know how he did it but I coughed and started breathing rapidly. I was gonna punch him but he got punched so much today I'll save it for another time.

**General POV**

After Sabrina could finally talk better she had a red face "Nice going you jerk you get me cut, then get me near my death now you steal my first kiss?! you know how hard it is trying to save it for someone I would spent my life with? she said almost as if she was gonna cry "Look I'm sorry its just those pinkish lips, I had to taste them as an apology I will give you a real kiss" he said with a cute smile "No you wont I wont let yo-" she couldn't finish he already had his lips on her. She had wide eyes but she slowly closed them and enjoyed it while it lasted. She then pushed him off to get air and got up and walked to the door "I'm not staying with a perverted guy who's always chasing girls!". he got mad and before she could open the door he had no choice but to hold her hands pinned on the door. "why don't you just leave me alone?!" she whispered. "No!, you called me a pervert when I never touched you improperly!" he said raising her arms up her head. She could feel him breath against her skin. He slowly approached her with a seductive grin as he leaned towards the girl. "Please don't hurt me again" he backed away and lifted her "So are you still hungry?! she looked angry but said "yes" nicely. "Strawberries right?" he asked looking in the fridge he soon brought a bowl of red juicy strawberries. "MMM..." she thought "all for me" but asked "What are you gonna eat?" as she picked a strawberry. "Strawberries' he said proudly. "But how? Aren't you supposed to eat I mean drink blood? she asked shocked as she stared at her fat strawberry. "No kitty, I can also drink the color red see" he said taking Sabrina's fat strawberry and sucked the the red. she look at the grey remains of it tears fell from her face "YOU KILLED MY STRAWBERRY!, how could you?" she said angry "I didn't kill it I just sucked the red out of it, "Eat it I dare you"he said drinking the red of another strawberry. She looked at the fat grey strawberry and ate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter** 7 is here now enjoy :3**

"It tastes better then it looks" she said sarcastic while taking another grey strawberry.

"You should eat one unless you can like die of it" that would be awesome though I could get a rest of the guy but he like kinda already dead..."Hey.. I've been wondering sins you're like dead and stuff. Can you still have feelings?" she asked curious.

Marshall lee turned to face her with a surprising look. "Yeah, I might be dead but I'm still a person, where did you get that question from anyways?"

"Oh no just wondering" she said with a smile then stuffed two strawberries in her mouth.

Marshall only chuckled."What?!" Sabrina murmured with a mouth full of strawberries. After that she remember she had her stuff with her. A jacket her laptop and her phone she would always bring her chargers just in case they needed charge.

"Marshall?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have internet?"

"The hell is that?!

"So I'm guessing you don't" thats weird I have internet. As she took her bag and got her laptop she opened it turned it on and placed it on the coffee table.

"What the fuck is that thing? Is it BMO's wife or something?!"

"No, its my laptop" she said giggling

"Laptop?, what does it do?!"

"Not much, if I just click a few buttons I can make you're world explode!"

"What?!"

"Of course not, its just something I use to watch videos, browser the internet and message my friends and most important playing games!"

"Oh, yeah okay cool.."

"You didn't even care what i just said"

"Nope" he chuckled

"Ugh, why do I even bother, I'm gonna go now. Its getting late and I want my sleep" she said while packing up her stuff.

"Where are you staying at? He said floating to the counter and placing the empty bowl.

"I'm crashing at Gumball's" she said walking to the door.

"Wowowo! At Gumbutts place?!

"Yeah! Whats so wrong about him? He's sweet and kind and he's awesome for letting me sleep there."

"Are you sleeping there alone?!"

"No, Samantha and Gabe are staying with me in the same room. Why?!"

"Just asking"

"Are you jealous?!"

"Pffft!, of what? His pink outfit?! Or his pink hair, jealous of that guy?! common that guy pink and made of bubblegum I wonder if he's eatable. He grinned evilly. Sabrina only rolled her eyes "Whatever man, I'm gonna be going. Its only 12:15 I can still sleep and probably stay asleep till 1 o'clock of the afternoon. she yawned after " Can you give me a ride to the castle and if I fall asleep just tell Samantha my pj's are in my bag she can change just in case I don't want to. Oh and if I fall asleep on the way home just get Samantha if she isn't there, okay?

"Will see" as he thought dirty hoping she would fall asleep on the way to the Candy kingdom. "Lets get going before you fall asleep here". Sabrina only nodded as Marshall picked her up bridal style and flew to the Castle. After a few minutes Marshall looked down to see the girl asleep. They soon arrived and no sign of Samantha."Samantha?!" He yelled but no response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sabrina you have to change to you're pj's"

"Mngngfs"

"Common, I don't have all night" Marshall murmured

"Can't you just change me"

Marshall only smiled at the response "If you say so" he got her backpack and searched for her pj's it was some shorts and a tank top with a giant lip. He untied her shoes and took them off he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off "Black laced panties, thought they would be pink or something" and slid her shorts on. He then started pulling her shirt off her bra matched her underwear he unclipped the bra and revealed her breast her peach milky breast. He shook his head and slid her tank top on. He took the pinkish blanket and put it over her petite body and gave her a gentle kiss and her forehead and simply left trough window.

* * *

"This chicken is soo good!" Gabe said munching on a chicken wing like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Uhm Prince Gumball, where did you get this? I thought you would only server candy and jelly and stuff like that." Samantha asked looking at her food.

"Well Fionna comes here allot and most of the time she would come with an empty stomach so PM would have food just for her or other special occasion, like this one.

"Ohh uhm okay, heh?" she said a little weirded out." I'm not that hungry anymore but thanks allot for the meal" she said standing up "Try not to eat the guy" she whispered in Gabe's ear. He nodded in response. "Thanks again" she said walking out. PG only smiled.

"By any chance do you have more chicken?" Gabe asked licking a bone

"Yeah, PM I need more chicken for the guest!"

5 minutes later Peppermint maid came with some more chicken. After Gabe ate all the chicken he only burped and left "Oh yeah thanks for the food"he yelled trough the halls. Gumball stood up and headed to his lab.

* * *

_**The next day..**_

Sabrina woke up as she looked at the clock on the wall "Hmm, its 2pm guess I could get some food and check the place out, Ugh dammit I don't have different clothes guess I'll have to go shopping but I don't have any money! ARRGHH why is everything so difficult!" Sabrina walked out of the room when PM came passing by "Hey Peppermint Maid can you lead me to Prince Gumball's lab, please?"

"Certain my lady" as they walked towards Gumball's

"Thanks PM"

"No problem"

Sabrina waited for PM footsteps to vanish trough the halls. "Knock knock..."

"I'm kinda busy now and can't really play any children's games.

Sabrina rolled her eyes " Yeah whatever but can I come in?

"Yes"

"Uhm Prince Gumball"

"You can call me Gumball or PG"

"Okay, well Gumball I kinda need new clothes"

"Then why don't you go get some"

"The problem is I don't have any money"

"How is that a problem I can get you some clothes"

"But aren't you busy with you're science stuff?"

"It can wait, now lets go I have a feeling you'll need allot of clothes, oh and just go wear you're old ones, you can change there." He said smiling.

"Okay" I giggled, this feels like I'm going shopping with a girl, Thats the weird thing about all of this."Anyways I'm going to change and don't worry I wont take long.

"Okay, Don't worry about it" he said smiling he could see her blush at his reaction. If I keep this up maybe she could like me like I'm starting to like her. I've also seen that stupid Vampire is also falling for her.

* * *

"Where are my shoes?! Geezzz how the fuck could they disappear?!"

"Hey Samantha, and what the hell are you doing?!"

"Looking for my shoes!"

"There under the bed"

"Oh Yeah, thx!"

"Yeah whatever, oh and thanks for changing me last night"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Uhm dude I didn't change you and neither did Gabe, when I came in the room you where already sleeping in your pj's"

"What?!, are you sure?!, didn't Marshall tell you to change me just in case I didn't Want to!"

"No, I didn't even see the guy, I think you got raped"

"Ha Ha very funny if I did I would be sore and I'm not, and this is serious! I have to fix this and ask what he did and if I'm right that he changed me I'm gonna kill him!

"Yeah okay, Keep on dreaming gurl, he's a vampire he's like 100x stronger then you, yeah you've beaten a whole football team by yourself but this isn't like that its pretty much way worse. So good luck with that

"Yeah anyways I gotta get dressed apparently I have to go buy some new clothes and under wear, and don't worry I'm gonna buy as much as I can so I can give you some underwear and clothes, btw do you want the kind of underwear I use?

"I don't really care as long as I have something to wear and as long as it fits me.

"uhuh... Ok I finished dressing, wheres my bag?"

"Its next to bed, and are you gonna bring everything?!"

"No just my phone and my charger and also my jacket just in case.

"Okay, where are you going later?"

"Marshall's place would you like to come with?!"

"HELL Yeah! I wanna see you fail at beating his ass"

"Ok well then meat you at here at about 3:30, sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah"

"Oh and you can use my Laptop so you wouldn't get bored, and apparently theres internet everywhere!"

"Awesome!" Samantha said opening the Laptop.

"Bye Sam"

"Cya Candy

"Its been sometime sins I heard that name, keep calling me that!"

Samantha chuckled. "Your hair is a mess"

"Ugh" Sabrina murmured. She made her hair loose as it cascaded down. She then tight it into a ponytail she had her bangs out. "There, to lazy to do anything els now cya later" with that she stormed out the door and headed to Gumball's lab.

"Gumball I'm ready to go, and can we come back before 3:30, please?"

"Oh, yes certain" As he pulled his elbow out. Sabrina only giggled and put her hand through his elbow. They walked out of the castle to a store named Sugary sweets.

"Normally that would be a name of a store that would only sell candy,treats and chocolate not clothes" she whispered to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Oh no" she said putting a fake smile on. "Uhm Gumball, do they only sell clothes made of sugar?"

"Course not, why would think that?"

"Well because its says Sugary sweets"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Sabrina" he chuckled

"Uhm, okay"

"Shall we go in?" He said opening the door

"Yeah thanks Gumball"

"Wow the store is awesome, Theres everything I could dream of, eh not really but close enough" She said excitedly

"Well enjoy Sabrina" he said smiling

"Thanks so much!" She gave Gumball a tight hug. Gumball blushed, after Sabrina let him go to face him she couldn't help but blush too.

"Uhm well lets get shopping, we don't have all day" Gumball smiled and nodded

She tried a bunch of clothes she bought allot of jeans,tops,shirts and shorts two sweatshirts and of course underwear, she didn't show Gumball though. "Gumball, what time is it?"

"Its 3:25"

"I should get going I have to go do something and thanks again, oh and don't worry about the bags I can carry them and leave them in the room where Me and Samantha, Gabe are in, Bye Gumball" She gave him another hug and left.

* * *

"I'm here!" Sabrina burst trough the door barely falling on the floor.

"You're three minutes late dude"

"Shut up at least I'm here and its not my fault I have a bunch of bags full of clothes, give me a break Geezz"


	10. Chapter 10

"If I do give you a break, then I would have to stop annoying you"

"Just shut up" as she stuffed a shirt some shorts and new underwear in her backpack.

"Why are you packing clothes?"

"Just in case theres a river or maybe I can shower at Marshall"

"Why don't you just take a shower here?"

"Theres no time"

"MHHHMMM..." She grind

"Lets just go, the way there I'll tell you a plan to just scare him and then beat his butt, okay?"

"I'll go with the joke and not really the butt kicking you are so gonna fail hilariously" she laughed.

* * *

"Okay so do you know the plan?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"By the way have you seen Gabe?"

"Not really, when I woke up he was gone, he might be adventuring with Fionna I heard she loves doing that"

"Samantha, its obvious he has a crush on that blond"

"No doubt " the both laughed after

"we're here" she sight

"He lives in a cave? What a hobo.."

"Dude his house is in there, the cave is just a huge roof to protect him from the sun so he wouldn't burn, okay first let me check if he's there just in case"

"Why? Wouldn't he be there and only come out at night?"

"Not only at night I heard he picks strawberries in the strawberry fields, he goes with his umbrella or a giant hat with gloves"

"Uh huh whateves just go check" Sabrina nodded and looked trough the window.

"He's playing his guitar, you know what to do now, you are good with doors right?"

"The best"

"Okay then, go go go" she whispered

*Door breaks down*

"What the fuck Samantha, the hell was that for?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"No time for chitchats Sabrina just had an accident!"

"What?! I- is she okay?!"

"Yeah she's just fine she's just outside on your front porch"

"So what was the point of kicking my door down and supposedly saying that lie?"

"Don't blame me Sabrina told me to do it"

"Uhm okay cool, Did you guys bring Gumbutt?"

"Gumbutt? Oh you mean Gumball... No we didn't"

"How come I smell his scent..."

"Because Sabrina went on a date with him for the whole day"

"No I didn't! Sabrina came bursting in

Samantha: Yes you did, well it counts like it

Sabrina: Dude, we just went shopping cause I didn't have any other clothing! She then look at Marshall with an angry face.

Marshall: Whats with the face, Kitty?

Sabrina: Don't act like you're didn't do anything you ass!

Samantha: I'm gonna go check where Gabe is, Bye and try not to kill each other.

Sabrina: No promises!

Samantha left after that. "Now listen you jerk I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"I didn't, I did something amazing"

"Ugh! You're such a pervert! Why did you do that?!"

"Well because Samantha wasn't there and I kept telling you to change but you didn't want to, after that you told me to do it so... I did it"

"Why do you do this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing, so what were you doing with Gumbutt?"

"Thats non of your business!"

"Common, if you tell me I wont charge Samantha for breaking in my house"

"Ugh fine! Okay we went shopping he saw me try out some clothes and underwear"

"Wait?! You modeled underwear for him?!"

"Maybe" Marshall came closer to Sabrina

"Tell me!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because!"

"Fine whatever it doesn't matter anyways and no I didn't I didn't model underwear for him, I'm not a slut!"

"Thats it?"

"Yeah, and I gave him a hug or two"

"Whatever" Ugh I cant believe she's falling for him

"Hey Marshall would it be weird if I'd ask him if could uhm taste him?"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because he's made out of bubblegum and I'm curious, so should I do it?"

"I don't think so.."

"Uhm okay, and sorry again for the door"

"Yeah, don't worry about it"


	11. Chapter 11

"Marshall do you mind if I take a shower here?"

"No, just remember to lock the door"

"No shit!" Pervert, why does he flirt with me like that? Its not funny anymore "Well be right back"

"Uhm?"

"Up stairs on your left"

"Okay thanks"

"Now where did I put that hammer and those screws, found them. Now to just fix the door."

"Finely finished fixing the door and its been... What? Like 15 minutes and she's still not done, Eh might as well choose a movie."

* * *

"The water is so good! I could stay in here for hours... But I can't he saw me naked well half naked.. At this moment I want to just cry my guts out!" Sabrina stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and dried her body. She slid her underwear and shorts clipped her bra on and put on a shirt also some white socks and just walked out with no shoes she then tight her hair back in a ponytail. "His room isn't bad its actually nice looking." As she came down the ladder she could see that Marshall was watching a move. It was either join him or knock him right there while she had the chance and so she knocked him out with a broom that she found.

* * *

"What the heck?" Marshall said fluttering his eyes open to see a girl sitting on top of him. He went to move when he stopped to see he was tied up on to his bed.

"Chains?!"

"Yep"

"Where did you get these?!"

"Places, now that you're tied up I have plenty of time to think if something to punish you with." She said smiling evilly

"Theres no way you could punish me sweetheart"

"Shut up! Ever since I came here you made me feel pain! You keep taking advantage of me! Its not funny anymore!" tears started to fall from her eyes "Gumball is the only guy here who doesn't hurt me!" Sabrina started sobbing Marshall just looked at her he couldn't say anything. The chains couldn't hold him he just wanted to see what she would do. He broke the chains like if they were made of air.

"Don't cry, please don't cry I didn't mean it" he tried to hug the girl but she wouldn't allow him.

"Just don't touch me, why is everything a joke for you?! Why do you enjoy seeing me cry?!"

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry okay?!, just let me make it up to you" as he approached her but she kept backing up

"No you can't, you can't fix everything!" Marshall lee only hugged her and kept whispering "I'm sorry"

"So I'm his weakness he can't stand seeing me in pain or something" she thought. "And how are you planning to fix this?!"

"How about a simple picnic at 7:00 I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Can I just sleep here? Maybe you could borrow me some clothes and I can just wear the same jeans tomorrow"

"I don't mind but you don't have you're pj's do you?"

"No"

"I'll give you something"

"Great! But... Where would I sleep?"

"You could sleep on the couch or here with me"

"I'd rather sleep on the couch but I guess sleeping with you wouldn't be so bad but... You aren't allowed to touch me while I'm sleeping"

"About that anyways are you hungry?"

"Starving!" her belly soon grumbled after

"How about a jelly sandwich?"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"Don't you ever get tired of all this adventuring?"

"No, this is the best thing ever! And it always makes me feel good"

"How come Cake didn't join us?"

"She has a date with Lord Monochromicorn"

"Her boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Are you doing something tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to ask if I... could go adventuring with you again"

"sure" Fionna giggled

"Great" Gabe said excitedly. "Lets get you home don't want any trouble with Cake"

"Yeah" she blushed

"You look cute when you blush" she turned her face so he wouldn't see how red she was. "Don't hide you pretty face, lets get going it looks like its going to rain" she nodded as they headed to her tree house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Great it looks like its going to rain, might as well run to the Candy Kingdom before I get all soaked as soon as I get there I'm taking a two hour bath. Samantha murmured while she started to run to the Candy Kingdom."

* * *

"I hope sam went back safely, this place is full of messed up creatures" Sabrina thought while Marshall made her a jelly sandwich

"How was the rest of you're day?" He didn't get a response "Kitty?"

"Yeah...good whatever..." She said still lost in her thoughts

"Oh yeah?! What did I just say?!"

"You said something blah blah blah..."

"Ha ha very funny" he said a little annoyed

"Why would you even care? Were just friends I guess"

"Ah yeah the amazing Friend zone" he said with a weird accent

"Whatever so when can u give me my sandwich I'm kinda starving here!"

"Yeah, while you're eating wanna watch a movie?"

"Course, but there's a problem I don't like your couch, it's really uncomfortable and I don't wanna have another accident"

"Uh huh? Well guess I'll be your chair" he said grabbing her by the waste and placing her on his lap "Better?"

"Yeah I guess, but now I just feel weird. Doesn't matter you're more comfortable than you look" she took a bite of her sandwich

"I get that allot"

"Wow he must have dated allot of girls, good thing he doesn't read minds, I should start making a plan he seems to like me... But I can't think of that he might have done this to Fionna to I have to know him better. And I think I'm starting to like him" she thought. "No, No! I cant Like him! She said load

"Like who?!"

"Someone, okay?! Just someone!"

"Well I would ask but maybe we should leave that for some other time. So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"How about a horror movie?"

"Great, did u finish your sandwich?"

"Yea. And thanks for letting me stay at your place"

"No prob" he said placing the plate on the coffee table.

**After the movie...**

Sabrina was hugging him tight like there was no tomorrow "Common let me go" he chuckled

"Why?!" She said shacking

"You scared?"

"yes, maybe a little just DON'T LEAVE ... Please"

"Why would I leave? This is my house"

"Just take me to bed!"

"Okay but you need to change"

"Yeah I know I'll just change in the room and you don't need to leave"

"Okay, cool I'll just get you some clothes"

Sabrina nodded

Marshall placed her on the bed. She curled up like an armadillo he laughed at seeing her like this it didn't seem like she noticed him laughing. He flew to his closet and took out a shirt of an old band and some sweat pants. "This should do it" he turned around and gave her the clothing. She placed her glasses on the counter along with her cat ears headband

"Can you please turn around?"

"Oh...yeah of course"

He then turned and she took her top off and put on the shirt she slid her hand under her shirt and unclipped her bra and pulled it out from the down part she then took her shorts off and slid on the sweatpants. "Done"

* * *

"I wonder if Sabrina's okay, I think it wasn't such a good idea leaving her alone with Marshall Lee... Aghhh why do I even bother she's gonna be fine...I hope..." she though running through the forest. She finally arrived to the castle. She arrived a little soaked but okay. Gabe was no where to be seen he either was in bed, eating chicken or at Fionna. Man was he in love, you could definitely see it in the way they look at each other. I still wonder how on earth would we go back home.

"Hello Samantha"

"Oh hi Prince Gumball "

"Where is Sabrina?"

"She's at Marshall lee, she was gonna beat him up cause he saw her half naked."

"He did what?!"

"What I just said, he saw her half naked"

"And you left her with him? Alone?!"

"Yeah pretty much. Is that a problem?"

"Not really, Just wondering"

"Okay? Well I'm off to bed, Goodnight Gumball"

"Yes, Goodnight to you too" I wonder if she's really fighting him. Maybe they settled it down. And how did he see her half naked? I need to find a way to have her though.

"What's that guy's deal?!" Samantha stopped walking. She got a grin on her face and kept walking hoping Gabe was in the room. "GABE! Guess what!"

"What now?!"

"Dude, I think Prince Gumball is jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Marshall Lee!"

"Why?"

"When where you born?! Yesterday?!"

"No"

"Gumball is jealous because Sabrina's at Marshall Lee!"

"Wow wow wow...wow, What is she doing at Marshall?!

"I don't know, she's either fighting him and she died or got knocked out or she's spending the night there"

"Are they like a 'thing'?!"

"I don't think so.. If they wore she would totally tell me!"

"How are you so sure?! What if she already told me!"

"If she did tell you,you wouldn't freak out much like you did a few moments ago"

"Well played my friend... Well played..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sabrina feels uncomfortable for some reason. She never felt like this not even when she had her first sleep over at Gabe. Her tummy felt weird, it just didn't feel right at all. What's wrong with me?! She looked over to see if Marshall was awake. "Marshall are you awake?" She whispered, But she didn't get a response. "Marshall?!" She said a little louder. An arm swung towards her and pushed her against Marshall's body. It held her tight. She tried to get loose but couldn't, it was obvious he was awake. "Marshall! I know you're awake! Let me go already!"

"I thought you would enjoy it just like I'm enjoying it now"

"Common, I'm serious just let me go, I feel uncomfortable."

Marshall turned to face her. "What do you mean uncomfortable? Is it the bed?"

"No, the bed is perfect, Its just... I feel weird sharing it with you... I never felt like this. I was trying to think of you as Gabe but I can't because he would hug me till I fall asleep. But you're different I don't know if its because Gabe is like my brother and loves and cares about me. But with you it feels different." Marshall stared at her with wide eyes.

"How about you think of me as Gabe, just do what you would normally do with him but do it to me and I'll follow, okay?"

"Okay" Ugh I need to hug him so I could just sleep good, I can do it with no problem but I'm gonna do it with him the perverted, flirting, evil demon vampire guy.

"Its for tonight sweetheart"

"Shut up! You're making me more nervous!" She approached him but stopped. "I- I can't do this!"

"What's the problem? Are you scared of me?" He laughed after

"Arghh! Shut up! I'm not scared of you! If I was I wouldn't be in the same bed with you!

"Fine. But if you're not gonna do it I will." He grinned evilly and hugged her. She felt so warm and soft. He already hugged her ones when he flew with her to his house but now he felt her closer. Sabrina hugged him back but couldn't help not to gasp he was so cold. Moments later she heard him humming as she slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Gumball was mixing and testing until he finally got the perfect potion. I would need to use it when its needed. I'm sorry Sabrina but its for you're own good. She would need to drink it and it will slowly take full effect until it wont be reversible unless she dies. And I'll make sure that after the potion has taken effect she will hate Marshall lee and fall in love with me . I will need to keep her sealed while the process takes effect don't want him to ruin everything. He was so tired and couldn't help but fall asleep.

* * *

**The next day...**

Sabrina fluttered her eyes open but didn't feel a bed underneath she looked down to find herself floating above the bed along with Marshall. He seemed so innocent and quiet, so peaceful. But everyone knows he could kill anything by just looking at it. It feels great how he's still hugging her, she feels so protected yet afraid how she can be nothing and get destroyed like being made if stone but getting drilled and becoming nothing but dust. Her belly soon grumbled, she slowly felt herself coming back on the bed.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah" she said shyly. I remember that Gumball ones told me 'Never judge a book by its cover' guess I need to start hanging out with Marshall just to get to know him better, its gonna be a pain in the ass but hopefully it would be worth it. "Uhm Marshall? You can let go of me"

"But I don't want to"

"Marshall! I'm hungry and you're just my friend so don't cuddle me unless you're like my brother or more, I guess..."

"So you wanna be more then friends, huh?" He grinned

"I never said that!" She yelled but also blushed

"You don't have to tell me for me to know that you wanna be my girlfriend"

"I don't wanna be your girlfriend! Why do you have to ruin the good moments you jerk!"

"Hey, let's not call names, little kitty"

"Just get me something to eat please, before I leave and never talk to you"

*laughs* "Wait you're serious?!" *laughs again*

"Arghh!, Fine! Goodbye!" With that she rolled out of the bed got her glasses and cat ears headband walked to ladder and climbed down.

Marshall flew after her. "Wait, kitty. I was kidding, why are you so serious? Just tell me what you want to eat."

"A strawberry jelly sandwich would be fine."

"Okay 'princes'." He said flying to the fridge.

"Don't call me that, I'm no ones princes besides my dad's, I don't wanna be called like that by any other guy anymore!"

"Wow what happened? Must have been serious sins you got so mad"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Common, I have time" he said flying back with a plate with two sandwiches and a bowl filled with strawberries


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"When I said I don't wanna talk about it, I mean it"

"Fine, we wont talk about that, let's talk about that 'someone' you can't like and by like do you mean love?" He chuckled

"Dude, shut up I wont talk about that either"

"Atleast tell me who it is."

"Lets just say, you know him"

"So I know the guy, it should be easy my guess is on Gumwad"

"Dude guess whoever you like, I wont tell you who it is and if it is Gumball I would love to kiss him he must taste sooo good!" She teased.

Marshall balled his hand into fists. "Okay" he said between his teeth

"Dude why so mad?"

"I just remembered something and it gets me mad sometimes"

"uhuh? Well I need to get going I gotta apologize to Gumball that I didn't sleep there, and Marshall Lee can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Can I stay at you're place? The smell of candy in the room I'm staying at is making me sick"

"Yeah, just know that I might not be here all the nights, I'm a vampire and I need to do some stuff too."

"Yeah, No problem. I'll bring some clothes later on hopefully Samantha will help me with that." she stood up brought the empty plate to the kitchen washed it and went upstairs to change. To bad the room had no door, guess I need to change in the bathroom.

"This is gonna be easier that I thought."

Sabrina then came down with the same clothes as yesterday, her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs out and wearing her glasses along with her cat ears headband."Marshall do you mind giving me a ride to The Candy Kingdom?"

"Uh... Sure just let me go change."

"Okay" she walked to the counter and ate a grey strawberry "Soo good!" She giggled

Marshall floated down with his red checkered shirt and his skinny jeans with red converse. He got his umbrella and went trough the door Sabrina followed. He then locked the door, opened his umbrella and picked Sabrina bridal style and flew to The Candy Kingdom. "Do you think Gumball would get mad?"

"Probably... It will be funny though"

"It wont be so funny I feel like I'm gonna make him sad or something."

"Nahh... If he does just run away."

"You give the worst tips ever! Its not funny either...!"

"Yeah I know..." He said with a sad face "Its hilarious!"

~**At Gumball's lab**~

"Looks like he isn't here" she said looking around.

"Hey... He made some potions." he smiled evilly "I dare you to drink... this one!" He said pointing at a blue colored potion.

"No! What if it kills me?!"

"Nah, he doesn't make poisonous potions. If he did I wouldn't be asking you to drink it."

She took the bottle from the table looked at it worried. Then she drank the bottle empty. 2 minutes past "Nothing happened."

"I told you so... These things aren't deadly, and looks like Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect at all... The thing doesn't even work"

"Maybe you're right.. Prince Gumball hasn't shown up do you think he'll be here later?"

"Dunno, don't care"

"Fine! I'm off to find him." She walked out of the lab and walked out of the castle grumbling.

"She'll forgive me later." He said flying off.

* * *

"Marshall lee can be so annoying sometimes" She leaned against a tree. She smelled something... Like when her mom burned her food. She looked behind a the trees to find an opening there was fire! "OMG... What to do?! What to do?!" She kept repeating. She went to get closer but the fire disappeared. "What the hell?!" the fire became a boy but taller then her. He was made of fire. "Dude. You're on fire..."

"Its because I am made of fire."

"Are you serious?!... Thats awesome!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait you're a human? I thought Fionna was the only human."

"She was... Now we're four. So she's not the only human anymore. Would it hurt if I touch you?"

"It wont hurt me.. But it will hurt you."

"I'll take the chance..." Sabrina slowly approached him. He raised his hand and so did she there hands got closer as they met. "Its not so bad..." But then it started to burn. "Okay! SHHHH... Aghhh... That hurts..."

He jerked his hand away and stepped back. "I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean it!

"I know you didn't... can't you control your flames?"

"No..." He said looking down.

"Hey... It's okay... What if I help you?"

"You would do that?!"

"Of course! It wont be a problem but we'll need to meet up here every day at 8:00 pm... Is that okay?"

"Its perfect! But why at night?"

"Well because at night it gets really cold so I'll take the advantage Of you being all hot and stuff so you wont hurt me so much." She said smiling. He started laughing "Why are you laughing? How is it funny? OHH! I -I didn't mean that!" she said blushing

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone you said I was hot." He said laughing as she blushed red.

"Okay! I get it... How about we do some basic training... How about you try to..." she broke a branch from a tree "Hold this branch, but try to not burn it. Try to think of cold things... Like ice. Become the ice" she said laughing.

"Alright, I'll become the 'ice'" he grabbed the branch from her hand and thought of cold things. it took him 39 seconds until he Burned the branch into crisps.

"New recored.. Let's go to level two... Hold my wrist. Try not to burn me into crisp though" she chuckled. He gulped and took her wrist. He kept thinking of the cold. It went pretty well... But then he thought of Fionna breaking his heart... "DUDE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she yelled.

He let go of her he had made a hand mark. Her beautiful skin was now hurt. "I'm sorry!"

"Dude its okay its just a bruise nothing bad. It will heal in a couple of days... But what really mattered is what you where thinking of... What happened you where doing well."

"I just thought of someone who broke my heart..."

"Damn.. Sorry man... But look on the bright side there are plenty of fishes in the sea... Anyways lets just keep on training till we're tired. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah it does."

~**Hours later**~

"10 pm already?! I have to go I'm sorry. By the way what's your name?"

"Flame Prince"

"Sabrina" she took her hand and he gave her a handshake it hurt but didn't really matter.

"Hey, Sabrina mind... Uhm... If I walk you home?"

"No problem" The whole way to Marshall lee's house the told jokes to each other and laughed there butts off.

"Where here" she said looking at the entrance of the cave"

"But isn't this where Marshall Lee The Vampire King lives?"

"Yeah pretty much, I Kinda live with him because the smell of candy was making me sick"

"So you where staying at Prince Gumball?"

"Yeah along whit my two other best friends"

"But are you and Marshall Lee like a 'thing'?"

"No! we're just Friends"

"Oh... Okay... Well I should get going."

"Okay, bye" she gave him a surprising hug and he hugged her back and the weird sensation he couldn't help but burn her even more, a tear fell from her face on his arm.

"Ow." He backed away and left. She giggled after. She walked to Marshall's porch when she was about to open the door she saw her arm and looked at her other one. "Shit!" She said quietly. She then opened the door to see Marshall playing his bass.

"Hey, Sabrina didn't think you would come so late..."

"Oh... Uhm I had to go do... Stuff, Goodnight" she said rushing upstairs. He noticed the burn mark on her left arm.

"Bri- what happened to your arm?!"

"Nothing!" She said climbing the ladder as fast as she could. But he was faster and got hold of her arm. She screeched in pain.

"What happened to you?!"

"Nothing!"

"This isn't nothing!"

"Dude, chill its just some burn marks..."

"I see like seven on each of your arms! Take off your shirt!"

"No! What the hell I wont take off my shirt!

"Take off your shirt or I'll rip it off!" Sabrina ran to the front door opened it half way but it closed by Marshall's force. "Take off the damn shirt!"

"No!" with that answer Marshall ripped off her shirt. She had burn marks everywhere.

"Who did this to you?!"

"Flame Prince..." she said in a really low voice.

"Who?!"

"Flame Prince!" She yelled.

"Thats it I'm gonna rip his head off!"

"You can't do that because I told him to do this!"

"Why would you do this to yourself?!"

"Because I was helping him!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sabrina didn't answer his question. She only looked at him. "Why do you care?! Why so angry with what I do with other guys?! Why so mad just because I get hurt?! Whats your problem?! Its not like you're my dad or something, Its not you're business! Damn now that I think about it I almost ran off in my bra..."

He sighed "That's not the point right now, all I wanna know is why were you helping him?"

"Because he needed to control his flames, and...well he looked really sad and like why not help him"

"but bri- you don't always have to be the hero."

"I'm not trying to be the hero! I'm trying to be nice!" She pushed him away and walked a few steps forward then fell on her knees. "MARSHALL!... Angg... aghhh My back! It.. It burns! Not like when Flame Prince hugged me but... But worse! It's like someone is stabbing me over and over on the same ... Angghh ! Place!"

"What did you do? now that I remember it probably was what I dared you to drink! AGGHG how could I have been so stupid"

"Hah... Angh... Guess who's stupid now..." she said chuckling a little

"I'm gonna have to bring you to Gumwad hate the idea but I have no other choice..." He couldn't bring her bridal style so he just simply hugged her with that she knew that she had to cross her legs around him as much as she hated it she also crossed her arms around his neck. "Hurry... Up...I ... Can't take... The PAIN!" she said between moans. She wasn't so heavy he walked out of his house not worrying to lock his door and flew to the Candy Kingdom. On the way she kept yelling and swearing. She even sunk her nails in him it actually drew blood... She also bit his shoulder. Those ten minutes felt like an eternity for her. Whatever was happening to her it didn't seem a good thing. "Why.. Ang... So sad?"

"What? I'm not... Sad"

"I can feel it Marshall... Arggh! I- I can feel everything you're feeling right now... Its so weird its messing me... Ghhrr! up..."

He arrived at the lab and sat her on the table and went to search for Gumball, when he found him he took him by his shirt and dragged him to his lab. "Put me down you demon!" He demanded

"Sorry, I don't take orders from anyone, pinkie"

Gumball then heard Sabrina's screams through the halls. "What was that?!"

"That was the sound of Sabrina in pain." He said looking down and feeling guilty

"What happened?!"

"I dared her to drink one of your potion things this morning and now it's taking its effects or something like that." When they got there she was crying something was growing out of her back. Blood dripped out of those wounds. "Whats... Aghhh happening?! To me! Its fucking painful as hell!" She couldn't hold it anymore she fell off the table unconscious.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes she felt weird... Really weird. She could hear a heart monitor next to her was a small table with water she realized that she was in a hospital. Knowing this her heart beated so fast even she could hear it... "That's not normal at all.." She felt dizzy and weak she looked at her hands, her nail Polish was gone. "Dear lord, how long have I been here?!" she tried to sit up but couldn't she didn't have enough strength. The door opened

Revile a pink man with a white lab coat. "Gumball?"

"Oh, well hello there Sabrina, how are you feeling?"

"A little weird... But okay I guess, how long have I been here?"

"About three months."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so..."

"How come I have no flowers or anything?!"

"Its because we denied all visitors for your sake, in your case it was a little difficult. It took me time to figure out what you drank and I'm afraid that your results are irreversible."

"But whats wrong? What happened to me?"

"Just please try not to panic." He handed her a mirror. She grabbed the mirror shaking the first thing she noticed is her eyes were purple, she had three lines on each cheek she then saw fox ears! "Gumball! What am I?! What... What did I drink?!" Her eyes turned green she then saw a white tail she could swing it she also had these little wings and fangs... "Sabrina please, you have to keep yourself calm! Panicking may make you unstable!" he said he said pushing her against the bed.

"Let me go Gumball! Let me goo!" She shouted she accidentally punched him and knocked him out. She broke all the wires that attached her to a machine. "Gumball? Gumball?!" She shook him but he didn't wake up the doorknob was opening she quickly took some clothes and jumped out of the window. She shape shifted in to a fox and started running as fast as she could and to go as far as possible.

"Sabrina? I Heard screams. What's going on?" Marshall said looking around. He saw Gumball on the floor and the window broken. "Hmm... I'm not surprised" he said chuckling. He flew threw the window and went after her scent. "She couldn't have gone so far after all its dark and for her its hard to see." He was flying around for 30 minutes but no sign of her. Her scent kept going further and further. "This is hopeless." He shifted in to a wolf and started running through the forest. he found a hospital gown next to a puddle where he scent ended. "Smart girl, it'll take me days to find her... I have to know whats wrong with her.

* * *

~**2 hours later**~

Two hours passed she reached a desert. She could see a bar from far. She knew it was a bar because its called The Unfairly Bar. "Pfft worst name ever" she shape shifted back into a human but still had a fluffy tail and ears with small wings. Good thing I got a cape with a hoodie, perfect like this I can hide half of my face and only my mouth is viewable. And also hide the tail and wings. She entered then a bottle nearly hit her. "what the fuck?" She whispered. These creatures are messed up. A little waiter walked pass her "Hey.. psst!" She whispered to him.

"Yes?"

"What are you people?"

"We're demons, you aren't from here are you?"

"Uhm... You could say that"

"Well don't mess around with them they're capable of almost anything"

"Well thank you, I guess"

"You're welcome now would you like a table?"

No I'll eat on the ground, of course I want a table! "Yeah sure" he then led her to a table for two and pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "What can I get you?"

"Some juice would be fine."

He nodded and left off to the bar didn't take him long to bring her a red beverage. Looks like blood. He handed her the glass and walked off. She looked at it for a few moments then drank it slowly.

"Mmmm! Cherry..." She took a few more sips then a demon approached the table and sat down. She didn't raise her head so high or he could see her face. He had long horns a simple black shirt with jeans he had a tail with spikes his eyes were red and his skin was red. "Are you lost?" She asked looking at her beverage

"No but it seems like you are..."

"Well I'm sorry but right now I don't give a damn"

"You could... If we could talk about this somewhere more private"

"Now why would I want to go somewhere with you?"

"How about I offer you a deal?"

"Alright." She grinned "What's the deal?"

"How about..." He looked around and reached for something in his pocket "this neckless"

I didn't see much interest in it maybe I could sell it later for some change. Money doesn't just fall out of the sky y'know. "I'll take it"

"Follow me"

The demon stood up and she followed. She passed the waiter as he looked at her walking to the halls "Poor girl" he said quietly as he continued his work. The demon opened door. The room wasn't really furnished just a bed with counters on each side and a dresser on the other side of the room it also had another door which was probably a bathroom

"What is this?"

"Its a 'fun' room." He said with a smile. She only gulped, the door then shut behind her and he locked it. "What are you doing? Open the door I'm not gonna stay in here with you"

He chuckled. "Don't worry this will only take a while." He walked towards her and she kept backing away eventually falling on the bed.

"Stay back, please just stay away."

"Trust me this wont hurt... Maybe a little."

He went on top of her and locked her on the bed, she couldn't move or anything he started kissing her neck she couldn't get out of his grip there was nothing she could do at that moment. his neck! Thanks to her new fangs she could use them to harm if she wanted. She bit him sinking them as deep as she could in his red glowing flesh. He yelled in pain losing grip of her she kicked him off and ran to the door but of course it was locked she looked back he was coming, he pushed me against the wall. My hands feeling cold while my heart beating he was calming down I looked up to him, his red skin was slowly becoming blue he started backing away slowly but surely freezing. He was like a living ice sculpture except he would be dead in a minute or four due to loss of oxygen and not getting enough in his system. He being dead or near death I would at least need to make it seem like he ran off or something. So I looked desperately for anything that could shader him, the dresser had nothing but clothes. 'The bathroom!' I ran to the door opened it but nothing of use I looked behind the door and again nothing. I opened the sink cabinets 'The tubes would be a good help' I reached out for one but they were glued so I had to use some girl power to get them loose, after about ten seconds of pulling I finally got the long one out I would need to put it back later. I rushed to the frozen body, didn't seem like he moved after I left him. I stared at it questioning if I should do it. Technically I already killed him now I just gotta clear the evidence... 'Ha ha, I am so sorry' she said in a lower and sadder tone. She swung the tube aiming for his waste. Now I didn't really think this through but the point was that he would break/get sliced in half, which he did but his body hadn't completely frozen and his blood spattered around the room! I was fucking doomed I had blood staines all over my clothing looks like I won't get out of this one so I just simply threw the tube aside and searched for the neckless like a criminal who killed for money or anything that could get him money, it took me a while to get to it since he was a ice sculpture, for my concern the jewel wasn't even cold. 'Damn that's some fucked up voodoo magic he got there.' I shoved it in my left pocket. Sabrina stared up at the ceiling and simply smiled she threw her hoodie on to hide her face again and walked out, yes she walked out like if she was on the red carpet with blood all over her clothes and a body left behind to get cleaned up later on by housekeepers, which could probably get her kicked from this place for murder. 'All well that ends well' she said with a grin walking out of the the bar and hoping tomorrow she could visit again.

**Authors note: it took me a while because I forgot to save it... So I got mad and left :D but and Samantha nearly killed me with scissors the other day and I also was lazy but I did i finally did it! I freaking posted it! HALELUYA PRAISE THE LORD... Ok I'm off laterz~ ^_^ oh and thank you for reading its fun writhing this I Love you all!**


	16. (16) A little too much syrup

**(Samantha's** **P.O.V)**

"Sabrina!" I shouted at the forest hearing the echoing of my voice seconds later. I looked up to Gabe who was doing the same just on a different direction. I still wonder how far she could've gone, like seriously was it that bad?

"What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly, I would be sleeping now after all it's Sabrina we're looking for she's fine."

I only nodded to his response. I get it, like she knows how to defend her self, she went to fighting lessons. She got into that, God knows why... But I don't think Gabe really knows that, I might be the only one, which I'm glad of because she trusts me enough. But the oddest thing came up... She didn't even try to fight Marshall Lee the day she thought he would rape her, odd.

"We should head back to the castle, it's late and searching with the night sky is difficult especially with fucked up monsters lurking around." He said folding his arms over his chest

"I guess you're right... But we have to get up pretty early tomorrow, maybe also ask Gumball for help or something, just the two of us isn't enough help." We both headed back following the trace we made so we wouldn't get lost too easily.

Silence filled the air. All that could be heard were only a few branches breaking under our feet. Soon a grumbling sound broke the silence making me jump a little. What was that? I noticed that the sound came from beneath me. I was hungry. I heard low chuckles from Gabe.

"I see you haven't eaten"

"It's because I didn't eat."

"Then we might as well hurry, you're not the only one with an empty stomach here." He looked down, his belly grumbled soon after which made me laugh a little.

"Race ya?"

"You're so on!"

We reached the candy walls panting heavily. I could see some sweat drip off Gabe's forehead."Ha!"... "I beat you" I said with grin on my face.

"Because"... " I let you win"

"Sure you did" I giggled slightly "Don't care either because I beat you're little ass, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take a shower, I stink." Whilst wiping some sweat off my forehead with my forearm.

"So be it, I'll be using Sabrina's laptop to watch some videos."

"Whatever."

I walked inside through the halls, the smell entering my nostrils and making my mouth water like an ocean. You gotta love the smell of candy, I sniffed the air once more. I walked towards our room, Gabe couple of steps behind me, I looked back to see him take a right in to the kitchen. Of course I chuckled slightly. When I finally made it I reached out for the dressers drawer taking out my pj's along with some underwear leaving it on top of the dresser for when I was done I wouldn't need to search for it. I walked in the bathroom locking the door behind me as I began to strip off my clothes only leaving my underwear. I twisting the handle of the shower open letting the water cascade down, I felt the water with my finger tips to check if it would be cold, which it was. I waited like a minute or two before checking it again, the water was average. I unclipped my bra and slid down my panties walking in the shower. I reached out for the body wash and washed all of the sweat and dirt off my body and into the drain. I then reached for the strawberry shampoo that Sabrina got (She really likes the smell of strawberry) and washed my short hair, it wasn't that short but compared to Sabrina's it was some what short, more or less. After I was finished shampooing and conditioning my hair I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body and taking the other one wapping my hair in it. I walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the door locking it so Gabe wouldn't burst in like he usually does. I was done putting on my underwear including pj's (of course) and unlocked the door. The laptop was on the bed and knowing Gabe I just walked over to the bed, sat down picking up the laptop and placing it in my lap. Woops I forgot to take a pillow and placing it under the laptop so when it heats up it doesn't burn me, I learned that the hard way. The door bursted open I only looked up, it didn't scare me anymore because I got use to the whole, I burst doors open because I am superman's little causing, bla bla bla scenario.

"Hey, Samantha are you going to eat din-"... "Hey! I was gonna use it!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I was just checking something, you don't need to shout." I said with a slight smile "And I'll have dinner" I said plugging in Sabrina's iPhone in her Mac and left it to charge. I lifted the laptop and placed it in the bed as I walked with Gabe to the dining room where Gumball would usually await to dine with him.

And there he was at the end of the table but I was more focused on the food rather then the gummy man. It looks so good! Once again my mouth watering, I quickly sat down and took a little out of everything and began eating casually on the other hand Gabe was taking everything in like if he hadn't eaten in days. Silence filled the room I looked up to Gumball who hadn't even touched his food. I would ask but it seemed like it wasn't my business to interfere with his thoughts, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, Gumball?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"What's wrong? You haven't touched your food..."

"Oh... Uhm... Nothing"

Lies...

"Okay then"

"Friends... I will be hosting a ball in two weeks, how does that sound."

"I think that sounds awesome." Gabe said cleaning his hands with a napkin.

"Eh, why not maybe Sabrina would show up."

"Possibly..." Gumball said looking down.

"How about a masquerade ball?"

"That sounds awesome and mysterious." I grinned

"Then a masquerade ball it shall be!" Gumball said slightly happier.

We continued dinning. "I'm off to bed, goodnight Gumball, I'll see you later Gabe." I excused myself and headed for our room. I went and brushed my teeth and plummeted on my bed with a loud huff. Gabe entered sometime later and I told him to switch off the lights. I couldn't sleep with the thought of Sabrina. Has she eaten? Where is she? Is she asleep or awake? Is she even alive? Sigh. Oh I had my headphones in Sabrina's bag, I totally forgot. I reached for the bag took out my headphones and plugged it in Sabrina's Mac and listened the night off to some nightcores and dubsetps.

I woke up, The Sun's rays hitting my face as peppermint maid had opened the pinkish curtains.

"Good morning miss."

"Morning." I said with a small yawn

"Breakfast will be server in 30 min."

"Thank you Pm."

She nodded and left. I stretched cracking my neck, back, legs and fingers. People would usually tell me it's bad well It's not it doesn't harm your bones or anything maybe only the skin but that's it. I rolled out of bed like every morning and headed to the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked out and Gabe wasn't in the room which was odd, he is not a morning person same goes to Sabrina. Speaking of her I still wonder where she is and I pray that she's alright. Sighs. I headed for the dining room Gumball was eating pancakes, which is kinda good because he didn't really eat so well last night on the left Gabe was finishing his breakfast. I rubbed my eyes and kept walking to my chair. I sat down and released another yawn.

"Good morning Samantha."

"Morning." I said blearily.

"How was your rest?"

"It was good, thanks" by now Gabe had already left, I think he went jogging. Peppermint maid handed me a plate with pancakes.

"Thank you." I reached out for the syrup I poured some over my pancakes I spilled a little too much due to my groggily eyes. But hey! There's never too much syrup, no scratch that... To much will just get you all hyper.

I ate my pancakes as I finished I drank some orange juice and headed off to get changed. If it was up to me I would probably lock myself in here and sleep the whole day maybe browser the Internet a little to see what's going on with the world and watch some Pewdiepie. But I need to search for my bestfriend, no I'm lying I need to search for my sister, oh shit I forgot to ask Gumball is he could help me find her. I quickly slid my boots on and walked out.

Gumball as usually was in his lab. I knocked on his door not to hard not to soft.

"Come in" I walked in casually.

"Hey Gumball, I wanted to ask you if you could help me and Gabe find Sabrina, like send troops to find her."

Gumball stopped with whatever he was doing and looked at me. "That sounds mathematical!" I cocked an eyebrow up at his response, is this guy serious? 'Mathematical'? Who uses that word anyways?

"Well that's... Cough. "Great!" I said with a weak smile and slowly backed away out of the door. "Cya later Gumball."

"Yes.. See you later."

I jogged out of the castle in search of something to do. But since there's nothing I headed back inside and went for Sabrina's Mac and watch some YouTube, like why not?! I skipped happily to the room.


	17. (17) A fat bear

(Marshall Lee's POV)

It's been two weeks since Sabrina ran off. Surprisingly I haven't found her yet not even a clue. All I heard is that a girl has been murdering guys as false trades or she just needs money. Even so, she appeared out of no where and even weirder she appears when Sabrina goes missing. I actually wanted to find the girl and see why so many people are afraid of her but now I also wanna ask some question and possibly make a deal. I also would love to see her try and kill me. And on top of all that there's Gumball's ball. I'm stressed and maybe getting laid with a girl tonight could help me forget about Sabrina for a while. I couldn't think straight these past few days, I just can't seem to get her out of my head, for fucking globs sake! This girl is gonna be the death of me. I'm already dead but it's clear what I'm trying to say here. That guy also mentioned that the chick would go to the.. Uhm... What's the name again? Oh yeah The Unfairly Bar a lot, I haven't been there for a while now the name sucks but the beer is the best and also the girls that go there aren't bad. I left out to the bar it was pretty far but I could get there easily in my huge bat form. Or fly

After sometime I finally arrived, I entered the bar I looked around. Everyone stopped to look at me, looks like I've been missed, I grinned showing my fangs. I walked to the bar and sat on a stool. The bar tender came I asked for a beer (as usual) he

took slightly long which kinda of ticked me off. When he finally brought my sweet sweet alcohol I didn't think twice before asking him about the girl.

"If you don't mind but who is the girl that kills around here?"

The bar tender froze for a while after I asked this question. "well?!" I said a little impatient.

"The girl... Well there's not much to say, she always has her face hidden but she got a black mask that she currently wears, eyes that change color depending on her mood and I also noticed she has a white tail, she swings it around when she's annoyed or impatient. So every time she visits I can't miss her order, I don't wanna die. There is one waiter who is a friend of her, he tells her everything that happens while she's gone. The last guy who insulted him got killed in front of everyone. She's able to control fire and ice as I heard. But the guy whom insulted the waiter got killed by her blade Kindness. She also wears a hoodie with a cloak but looks rather attractive. Guys try and flirt with her but she denies all of them. She's an attractive girl with a perfect body, but looks can lie. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work"

He left me with wide eyes as he left. This girl is something. The door slammed open and silence filled the room. I looked over to the entrance. Well look who finally arrived. I put on a grin... Looks like she's almost as famous as me.

(Sabrina's P.O.V)

I walk in at what I call my second home I actually stay with my friend Scott I look around to simply get my breath taken away, Marshall Lee was here. My heart raced and I felt butterflies in my stomach. What did I do to deserve this? Good thing I bought a bracelet that takes the scent and replaces it with daisy's of who ever wears it which I kinda think is weird and mostly if a dude would wear. I sigh in relief I had it. Jewelry around my right hand shacking as I walked head down to my table. Scott (my best friend) cleaning it. I smile at him and thanking him. He returned the smile as he walked off. I sat down everyone still looking at me. Which made me grin everyone seemed terrified except Marshall Lee as usual never afraid of anything. He stood up and walked up to me. Scott stopped him mid way and told him to not come to me. Thank you Scott I thought in relief. But as I look up he pushed him aside causing him to fall. Everyone looked at Marshall Lee with wide eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know he would be so weak." He chuckled

That's it he pushed it. He's dead, this place has given me a short temper good thing my mask is on because I was sure my hood would've fallen off while I play his game. I stood up and helped Scott up. Marshall only looking at me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry, Night. Please don't make trouble with the Vampire King."

"I think you should listen to your friend here."

Sigh. "Look Marshall"

Shit, not the best idea.

"So you know my name, sweetheart"

"I've done my research." I smiled proudly.

"I see you have interest."

I punched his face. "Watch your mouth fangface, don't push your luck."

Chuckles came from his mouth which ticked me off slightly more. My tail started swinging around as I noticed people rushing out of the building. Scott was behind me and I promised his dad I would keep him safe no matter what.

"Your pretty strong for a girl."

"Please. I wasn't even trying to hurt you." I said sarcastically

He smiled spitting blood out.

"Scott you should go home."

Scott nodded and soon left.

"Why are you here? I haven't seen you around."

"I came here looking for a girl that kills for a hobby." He leaned in I simply backed two steps back.

"If it was my hobby you would've been dead seconds ago."

"You sure, Kitty?"

My eyes widened at what he called me. Had he figured me out? He would always call me that. I felt fur agains my legs and remembered my tail. I sighed remembering I kinda am one.

Heh woops, except I'm half fox not cat.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a cat."

"Your tail shows enough."

"You're wrong, I have a tail yes, but I'm not a cat." I smiled taking out Kindness.

"I also was wondering why you named you weapon 'Kindness'"

"You really wanna know?"

"Sure" he said with his grin showing his fangs. Two could play at that game. I grinned along showing my fangs. He didn't seem so happy at this. "What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?"

"No, but if you insist." He chuckled

That's it!

I swung Kindness at him. But missed. How?

"Tsk...tsk...tsk... Vampire speed, sweetie"

I noticed my hood came off showing my ears.

"What's this?" He pinched one of my ears"

"Ow!"

"Not a cat, huh?"

"Correction, fox!" I took hold of his arm and shot him out through the buildings wall.

He slowly got up from the pile of brick and dusted off some dust.

"I see, a trickster just like one two."

"Mhm" I smiled innocently. I looked back at him he looked rather mad. He sprung up towards me. My eyes glowed as I made a force field. "Well that's new..." I looked around me surprised then I remembered I had to get the dress for tomorrow.

"Shit... Marshall, I can't fight you right now. Maybe some other time, I have to go get a dress for Bubb- Uhm I mean Prince Gumball's party." I looked at him as I took my cloak off. He looked at me with wide eyes

"I didn't know you would strip for me that easily" he looked closely.

"Pervert." Showing my wings and enlarged them flying off with the force field still around me as I made myself invisible thanks to the necklace Scott's dad gave me. I smiled at this thought feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

That lucky bastard escaped barely harmed. At least he got what he deserved. I flew to the tree where I was suppose to meet up with Gabe for the invitation and the dress he got me. He also probably got me black heels, I didn't have any other choice. I saw Gabe leaning against the tree so I landed quietly.

"Boo!"

Gabe screeched like a little five year old girl. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, at least I made it safely" I said looking at the ground

"Why what happened?" He said leaning against the tree.

"Well, Marshall stopped by."

"And?"

"And, I kinda threw him through a wall."

Gabe simply let out a sigh

"He started it." I said stomping my left foot on the ground and folding my arms on my chest.

"You never change, don't you."

"Nope." I smile innocently and took the backpack he brought. "Thank you." I said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Cya tomorrow Gabe" I waved goodbye and flew off.

"I'm home!" I shouted through the outstanding large house, I didn't receive any respond so I continued to walk to my favorite place, the kitchen! I walked to the fridge and took out a soda. I walked up the stairs and entering my room. Yes mine all mine, Scott has his own room. Now if you're wondering who the hell he is well, he's the son of the waiter/owner who I met the first time a the bar, his dad got killed and I vowed to protect Scott no matter what, he's older then me but I love how he acts weak at the bar when he actually beats me at wrestling and he helps me when I need him or if I'm badly injured he can kill with his bare hands if he wanted to, but he doesn't bother he also trains me for future fights so I could know how to defend myself properly. He has no horns or tail, he has cute brown messy hair with emerald green eyes, he's a muscular and is about 6'2 and I hate it! He would usually take the advantage of me being shorter and he loves to take my food especially chocolate if I don't reclaim it, it officially becomes his. He looks nothing like a demon the only thing that makes him different from the human race is his skin color it's this grey color. He's quite attractive looking and he loves humiliating me.

The sound of the door closing brought me back and out of my thoughts.

"I'm home!" A husky voice shouted. You see we have this thing that when we get home we would scream 'I'm home' and check if one of us would already have arrived before the other.

I got off my bed and walked down stairs to greet Scott.

"I see you went grocery shopping, what did you get me?"

"First of all, hello to you too."

"Oh right... Hello." I smiled "So what did get me?"

"I got you some vanilla ice cream."

"Yush" I cheered like a little girl. I reached out for but Scott and denied giving it to me.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said wiggling his index finger at me. "First of all, I want you to tell me what you did to Mr. Fangface." He said whilst taking out some chips

"Well, I threw him through a brick wall of the building." I said looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Sabrina." He whined "You know that's gonna take me time to fix!"

"Not if I help you, now can you please hand the ice cream over?"

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." I smiled and skipped over the the living room.

"Help me tomorrow morning so we could end early, remember we're going to the ball." He said walking towards the couch and sitting on it.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sticking a big spoon of ice cream in my mouth.

"And when are you gonna change that horrible name!" Swallowing the delightful ice cream.

"When you tell me an awesome name, so what do you wanna watch?" He said turning on the 60 inch plasma tv.

"I don't know but why not naming it your dads bar so it becomes Rick's Bar." I smiled

"Why not." He smiled at me weakly "It's getting late and you should head up to bed and get some rest, after all you have to help me fix the wall you destroyed." He said rather annoyed.

"Ugh, fine!" I lazily got up left the ice cream on the silver glass coffee table and went straight to my room.

How fun! We're gonna reconstruct a wall, yay!

Note the sarcasm.

I closed the door behind and threw myself on the bed. I rolled out and headed to the bathroom. I took a hot bath for about ten minutes and brushed my teeth afterwards. I headed back to my amazing bed. And it didn't take long until I dozed off in deep slumber. Just like a fat bear.


End file.
